


Attention

by CrypticaMalec



Series: Safe Haven [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marine!Alec, Professor!Magnus, there is slight swearing, there really isn't angst at all, they are falling hard and fast but don't call it as love quite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: “It’s actually a suggestion for you,” he said, just a tad hesitantly.“What is it?” Magnus asked curiously.“Well...” he started, “we have this monthly thing we keep with my siblings and their significant others where we gather together and… just spend time together,” he looked away from Magnus’ smile and focused on washing the salad, “and Izzy asked if you would want to come with us… the next time? Which is on this Saturday.”Or, Magnus meets Alec's siblings and friends, after that asks Alec to spend the night at his place. Cuteness and fluff ensues.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the third part of Safe Heaven - series.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing other stuff in the past months and completely put this work behind, but last week I pulled this up and started writing again.
> 
> And seriously, we really need some fluff right now, there is so much happening in the show now that 3b is finally airing.
> 
> I hope you like this!  
> Un-betad

They had been seeing each other for almost a month now. And that month had been the best ones in Alec’s life.

 

They started texting each other non-stop when they had finally gone home from their second date. They also talked on the phone and had face-timed few times already.

 

The following week from their date Magnus had been fairly busy with work but found time for Alec, which he appreciated a lot.

 

The next two weeks were also pretty same. They had seen many times, just doing casual things like going on a walk or watching a movie. And Alec loved every moment.

 

No one had ever made this much effort to just be around him or talk to him, just be somehow in contact with him. He had to admit, he hadn’t either ever made this much effort.

 

He found it weird how fast and easily he trusted Magnus. Normally, he didn’t trust people at all, it took a lot for them to earn his trust. He trusted the familiar people, like Isabelle, Jace and Max. He would never admit it but he trusted Clary, and Isabelle’s annoying, talkative boyfriend Simon too.

 

He felt comfortable around Magnus. He felt like he could tell him everything and he would never judge. Although, he really wasn’t in that point- _they_ weren’t yet in that point, where Alec could tell him about the things he carried in his heart every day. They had known each other after all just a little over three weeks. It seemed like years, to be honest.

 

He knew Magnus had a dark past too, Alec had once asked him about his family and he had just told that his family were his three best friends (and his cat, Chairman Meow). Sensing, that Magnus truly hadn’t wanted to talk about the subject, Alec had quickly changed the topic.

 

But the point was that Alec felt at ease around Magnus. He hadn’t felt uncomfortable nervousness since the first minutes of their first date.

 

So now, moving around the kitchen, making food while Magnus’ cheerful face showed on his phone screen, as they where face-timing, it was weird that for the first time since the beginning he felt nervous. He knew the reason, but he didn’t know how to voice out it yet.

 

Magnus was telling him about something, Alec couldn’t tell because he had been spacing out, deep in the thought. He was brought back by Magnus calling his name.

 

“- _exander? Earth to Alexander, hello_ _oo_.”

 

Alec turned his gaze to look at Magnus’ worried face and Alec cursed.

 

“Fuck, sorry, what were you saying?”

 

Magnus’ frown deepened and the screen shook, as he changed hands with the phone.

 

“ _Nothing important, clearly you have something going on inside that pretty head of your’_ _s_.”

 

Alec smiled a little and began to chop the vegetables as he bit his lip.

 

“It’s nothing, really,” he shrugged, watching Magnus resting his head on his hand.

 

“ _You can tell me, you know that right_?” he told him softly, and Alec fell a little bit more for the man in front of him.

 

“Yeah I know,” and Magnus smiled. “It’s actually a suggestion for you,” he said, just a tad hesitantly. He can do this.

 

“ _What is it_?” Magnus asked curiously.

 

Alec took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He knew Magnus would probably like what he was about to suggest, but for some reason he was worried that Magnus would be horrified or something like that.

 

“Well...” he started, “we have this monthly thing we keep with my siblings and their significant others where we gather together and… well, just spend time together,” he looked away from Magnus’ smile and focused on washing the salad, “and Izzy asked if you would want to come with us… the next time? Which is this Saturday.”

 

Alec still wasn’t looking at Magnus, meaning he didn’t see the excited smile on his face as he began to ramble again, “Obviously you don’t have to. I mean, meeting your boyfriend’s fami-” he paused for a second, looking at Magnus with big, worried eyes. They hadn’t talked about the boyfriend thing yet, although Alec had obviously thought that, “-ly? Can be a big thing so...”

 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus said softly, “ _I would love to_.”

 

Alec let out a breath he didn’t realise, he had been holding.

 

“ _I actually quite wait to meet Isabelle, for what you’ve told that she has an exqu_ _i_ _sitive fashion sense_ ,” he smirked and Alec laughed.

 

“Yeah, she’s always complaining about my _dense_ clothing,” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Well…_ _not confirming or denying_.”

 

Alec let out a disbelieving laugh and turned to look at Magnus, “You should be by my side and support me,” he feigned offence.

 

Magnus raised his hands and bowed, “ _Oh, forgive me from the wrongness I’ve made_.”

 

Alec burst out laughing and had forgotten the salad he was supposed to be making. Suddenly there was a faint click from the phone and Alec looked at it, founding Magnus with a fond grin, holding the phone in both of his hands.

 

“ _I just had to screenshot how beautiful you looked, darling_ ,” Magnus explained, knowing what Alec was wondering.

 

Alec blushed and ducked his head, returning back to working the food.

 

“It probably looks terrible,” he muttered.

 

“ _No, it can’t look terrible, you could never look terrible_.”

 

Before Alec could answer, except scrunching his nose, Magnus already continued, “ _By the way, I like the sound of ´boyfriend´._ “

 

“Yeah? I know we haven’t talked about it yet, but it just slipped,” Alec shrugged sheepishly.

 

“ _Good thing then, I was_ _going_ _to talk to you about it anyway somewhere soon, so it’s done now, boyfriend_ ,” he smirked teasingly and put an emphasis over the word _boyfriend_.

 

Alec rolled his eyes again fondly, and moved to take the pasta away from the stove. Usually, he didn’t eat pasta foods, but he had been wanting pasta all day.

 

“ _What time will we go there- wherever th_ _is_ _is held_?”, Magnus asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“About seven, maybe a little earlier, I’m the one responsible of the food this time. And it’s at Izzy and Simon’s apartment.”

 

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, “ _Jace or Izzy aren’t cooking? Should I be glad_?”

 

“Oh yes, like I told you neither of them can cook to save their own life,” Alec said with serious tone, but a smile betrayed him.

 

“ _I’m guessing take-out won’t be needed then_ ,” Magnus smiled.

 

“Can’t know yet, hopefully not if everything goes according the plan,” Alec laughed.

 

“ _Well, I’m looking forward to it_.”

 

~~~

 

Saturday came quickly. Alec had promised to pick Magnus up and he had just texted that he would be there in ten.

 

Magnus’ nerves were starting to hit him. He was a very confident person, but now he was about to meet his boyfriend’s family. It was little terrifying.

 

He knew Jace already a little bit and Clary was going to be there too, so it was good. But he didn’t know Isabelle, Alec had told him a lot about her, but he didn’t actually _know_ her. Alec had also told that she was very fierce, so there was that too…

 

He had changed his outfit four times, and he was going to have to go with the fifth one. There was no time to try sixth outfit. Okay, maybe he was overthinking.

 

He was starting to panic again, and regret his clothing choice when the doorbell rang.

 

_Ten minutes went already?_

 

He opened the door and was greeted with a sight of a grinning Alec. Alec leaned down to give a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“Wow you look good,” Alec checked him out, as Magnus grinned, and cleared his throat, “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, just let me grab my jacket and we can go.”

 

Magnus put his jacket on and held out a hand to Alec, who took it and interlaced their fingers together.

 

Once outside Alec opened the car door for Magnus and Magnus thanked him. As soon as Magnus sat down, he was hit by something really good smelling.

 

“What smells so good?” he asked when Alec started the car.

 

“I made pizza, it’s my own recipe and Simon almost begged me to do it for tonight,” Alec laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

Magnus laughed and Alec started telling him about his day. Magnus was really distracted, his nerves were getting onto him. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous.

 

What if they don’t approve him? What if they think that he isn’t good enough for their brother? He really doesn’t want to mess this up.

 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked concerned.

 

“Yes, yeah, I’m fine,” Magnus answered and noticed that he was biting his thumbnail. He lowered his hand and forced a smile on his face.

 

He should have guessed that Alec wasn’t so easily fooled. He put a hand on top of Magnus’ and focused on driving, while still giving Magnus his attention.

 

“You aren’t, please talk to me.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes and grounded himself in the feeling of Alec’s thumb stroking the back of his hand.

 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

 

Alec squeezed his hand, “What are you nervous about exactly?”

 

“Well, obviously about meeting the most important people in your life,” he took a deep breath, and decided to just tell the truth to Alec and voice out his worries, “but I’m also nervous that they won’t approve me.”

 

Alec’s hand froze and Magnus opened his eyes, fearing that Alec would laugh at him.

 

“What? Why would you think that?” he asked and Magnus let out a sigh, looking at his lap.

 

“What if I’m not what they would want me to be for you?” he asked quietly, feeling weird. He never talked about his insecurities.

 

“Magnus look at me, please,” Alec asked gently and it was just now that Magnus noticed that they had stopped, and were presumably at the building where Isabelle and Simon lived.

 

Magnus turned to Alec, who placed his other hand which wasn’t holding Magnus’ hand to his cheek and Magnus leaned to it a little.

 

“They are going to love you, you have nothing to be worried about,” Alec said reassuringly, “Just be your usual charming self,” this earned a light chuckle from Magnus and Alec smiled as if he had just won at lottery, “okay?”

 

Magnus looked at Alec few seconds before nodding, just slightly and Alec nodded too, smiling. He took Magnus’ face in both of his hands gently and kissed him.

 

Magnus couldn’t believe that he was so lucky to be with this wonderful man. He was so understanding, and right now he was kissing him while holding him so… so _delicately_. None of his past lovers had ever treated him like that, and it felt nice.

 

They broke apart and Magnus put his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec moved his hand behind his head and asked.

 

“Are you okay now?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Sorry for all this-”, he started but didn’t get to finish.

 

“No, none of that. Don’t be sorry, it’s totally reasonable for you to be nervous. But remember what I said. Just be yourself.”

 

Magnus threw an amused glance to Alec, “You sound just like from some sort of life advice book.”

 

Alec chuckled and untangled himself from Magnus. Magnus immediately missed the warmness but knew that probably in minute he would be holding Alec’s hand again.

 

“Well what can you do, got you in good mood so it was worth it,” Alec grinned.

 

Magnus opened his seatbelt and the door. “True. Come on, we should probably head there.”

 

Alec took the food from the back seat, and as Magnus predicted he held out his hand to Magnus as soon as he had balanced the pizzas to the other hand. They headed towards the door.

 

“You mind knocking? My both hands are kinda occupied,” Alec teased.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes but complied and after few moments a beautiful woman with dark hair opened the door. She looked a lot like Alec, with her eyes and hair.

 

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand to hug her.

 

“Hey Izzy.”

 

Magnus watched the siblings interact with soft smile. After Isabelle had said her hellos to Alec, she turned to Magnus and held out her hand.

 

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s sister.”

 

Magnus kissed the back of her hand, which caused a delighted look to show up on Isabelle’s face.

 

“Magnus Bane, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Isabelle threw a glance at Alec, who was watching at them with a fond look and shrugged.

 

“Good things, I hope,” she smiled and pulled her hand back.

 

“Oh, yes, only good things, but I must ask, are those heels Christian Louboutin?”

 

Her eyes widened and she smiled very brightly, “They are! You have such a good eye. They were expensive, but so worth the price.”

 

She walked inside and gestured them to follow, “Big bro, why don’t you go to the kitchen and take care of the food while I chat with Magnus for a bit?”

 

Alec chuckled and walked over to Magnus, “I’ll be right back,” and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

He walked away and Magnus couldn’t help but watch after him with a small smile. Just as he turned behind the corner, Magnus faced Isabelle who was looking at him attentively.

 

Magnus felt like he wasn’t supposed to say anything as Isabelle observed him. After a while she broke the silence.

 

“How serious are you keeping your thing with Alec?” she asked seriously, but her tone wasn’t unfriendly.

 

“I mean, we have known each other just three weeks but I’m very willing to see how this goes, he is very important to me already,” he answered truthfully.

 

Izzy hummed, considering the answer and turned to walk somewhere and Magnus followed. She led them to the living room and sat down on the leather couch. Magnus sat down to the loveseat.

 

Just as Magnus was starting to get worried about his answer, Isabelle grinned.

 

“I like you. And I do hope that you take this seriously. Alec deserves something good in his life.”

 

Magnus let out a relieved breath and relaxed a bit more on the couch. “I am taking this seriously, this isn’t just some fling to me. I’m glad that I’ve met someone as wonderful as Alexander.”

 

Isabelle had a small smile on her face, the one that told Magnus that he had said the right things.

 

“Good.”

 

She took a breath, before moving to a cross legged position on the couch, and grinned again, “Now tell me, how did you make your contour look so natural?”

 

~~~

 

Alec had been in the kitchen fifteen minutes, warming the pizza and doing other stuff. He had once went to see to the living room, just in case, and had found Izzy cross legged on the coach, leaning forward as Magnus had been in the middle of telling her something. He had grinned and moved back to kitchen quietly.

 

Izzy had told him beforehand that Simon would be coming with Jace and Clary. He and Clary were working this book together Simon was writing at the moment.

 

Just as he had taken the last pizza out of the oven, he heard the door opening and loud chattering following by it. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Magnus and Izzy also making their way to the hallway.

 

He smiled at Magnus, and walked beside him.

 

“Magnus! Thank you for those charcoals you bought me,” Clary shrieked and enveloped him in a tight hug.

 

Magnus laughed and exchanged a look with Alec, “Hello, Biscuit. I believe you deserved them.”

 

Alec cleared his throat, “Like you see, Magnus is here as my boyfriend.”

 

Jace let out a laugh, and they all turned to look at him. He just smirked, “You finally stopped pining, I see.”

 

Magnus turned to look at Alec curiously, “Pining?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes so hard, that it was a miracle they didn’t stay at the back of his head, “Oh come _on_ , Jace. It wasn’t pining if I was already dating Magnus.”

 

“So I just had to listen to you ramble about how you didn’t know how to talk to _him_ -” he pointed a very amused looking Magnus with his finger, “-about the whole boyfriend thing.”

 

Alec glared at the smug looking Jace, as Simon cackled beside him. He was so going to murder his brother some day.

 

Magnus put his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, “You are so adorable.”

 

And seriously, Alec couldn’t do anything, than to just smile at him and probably looking like a fool, but he didn’t care. Magnus had relaxed so quickly after what happened in the car, and Izzy was surely to be thanked for that.

 

“Oh my God, this is so weird,” Simon exclaimed suddenly with a wide smile, “I have never seen Alec smile like that!”

 

Alec turned to look at Simon and dropped his smile. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow but Simon didn’t mind at all. Isabelle tsked at him, and Magnus just chuckled.

 

He held out a hand, which Simon took a little fumblingly, “I’m Magnus Bane, as you’ve probably figured already.”

 

“Simon. Simon Lewis,” he smiled widely.

 

Magnus offered a smile and nodded at Jace.

 

“Good to see you too.”

 

“You too,” Jace answered, “I’m starving, Alec did you make that pizza?”

 

“I did, I’m just going to grab them at the kitchen and join you to the living room. Magnus, can you help me?” he asked, which earned a knowing look from Izzy and Jace.

 

“Don’t make out too long, will you? We are hungry,” Izzy walked back to the living room with others following him, and Jace winked at him before disappearing behind the corner.

 

Once they were alone, well, kind of alone, Alec turned to Magnus who looked at him with a smile.

 

“They are lovely.”

 

They started walking towards the kitchen, “Yeah, I love them but they can be a bit much sometimes.”

 

Alec picked up one of the pizzas before asking, “Izzy wasn’t mean to you or anything, was she?” although he pretty much knew the answer, considering Magnus’ mood.

 

“Oh no, Isabelle was a dear,” he said before adding, “she did give me some kind of version of the talk.”

 

Alec chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from her.”

 

“Figured.”

 

They grabbed the pizzas and made their way to the living room, where everyone was sitting on the floor. Izzy and Jace were arguing about something. The arguing ended as soon as Magnus and Alec stepped in to the room.

 

Izzy was quick on her feet immediately as he saw them coming and took a piece of the pizza Alec was holding. He let her, knowing what fight would ensue if he didn’t.

 

They placed the food on the coffee table and everyone took a piece of it. Alec sat on one of the many pillows, which were covering the floor. It was their thing, they sat and ate on the living room floor every game night.

 

Alec gestured with his hand to Magnus to sit next to him. Magnus smiled and sat down gracefully and leaned towards him.

 

“So, we decided that we are playing truth or dare, since I won as usual,” Izzy said smugly and flipped her hair.

 

“Of course you won,” Simon next to her affectionately said and Isabelle beamed at him.

 

Jace huffed and ate his pizza grumpily, “You didn’t win anything, you just decided that way.”

 

Clary took his hand and Jace’s frown disappeared. Jace smiled at her and Alec rolled his eyes fondly.

 

“Here you are making fun of me about Magnus, when you are like that to Clary.”

 

Jace glared at him with no heat and snuggled closer to her.

 

“Alright guys, we get it, you are both hella gone for your partners, now let’s play,” Simon said which earned a laugh, and Alec blushed a little.

 

“No wait I’m just gonna grab...” Jace reached to the sofa behind his back and pulled a bottle of wine, “this.”

 

He started pouring wine to everyone and told them to start the game.

 

“Magnus! Truth or dare?” Isabelle went straight to the business.

 

Magnus seemed a little surprised, but covered it quickly and smirked, “Truth.”

 

“What’s your weirdest habit?” Clary chimed in.

 

“Oh you started with easy one, let me think,” Magnus said and Alec had hard time not laughing. He could think already so many habits Magnus did which he had seen during these weeks.

 

After a while Magnus shook his head, “I don’t know, I probably don’t have any.”

 

Alec jaw dropped and he looked at him incredulously, “Are you being serious right now?”

 

The others laughed as Magnus shrugged, “Whatever you mean?”

 

“One is that you can’t watch tv if the volume is on an odd number,” Alec laughed, “When we were watching that movie and I turned the volume one down you practically snatched the remote from my hand because, and I’m quoting you now, ´that is _inhumane,_ Alexander’.”

 

Isabelle was laughing loudly, and Clary tried, but failed badly to hold her laugh. Magnus threw his hands up and pursed his lips.

 

“But it is! It’s so uncomfortable if the volume isn’t on even number.”

 

Alec laughed and pecked Magnus shortly to the lips. Magnus’ face immediately softened and he took Alec’s hand in his.

 

“Magnus I don’t know if you even know this but Alec doesn’t let _anyone_ call him by his full name.” Izzy told him and took a sip of her wine. Magnus looked surprised and turned to Alec as Jace spoke.

 

“Yeah that’s so weird because when someone does call him by that name he usually snaps at them, but not at you.” Jace shook his head.

 

“You haven’t told that to me.” Magnus said to Alec and Alec just shrugged. “Is it okay with you that I call you that?”

 

“Yeah of course it is. If it wasn’t I would have already told you so.” Alec smiled fondly and squeezed his hand.

 

“We so have to keep you around because you do wonders to Alec.” Isabelle said casually and others agreed with her.

 

Magnus was stunned by this statement, but the others didn’t notice because they focused on the game once again. He turned to look Alec again who was already looking at him.

 

“She is right.” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus smiled brightly, “Then I just have to keep around.”

 

Alec smiled and leaned to kiss him.

 

Their bubble was broken when they heard Clary addressing them. “Hey guys stop smooching and join us.”

 

They broke apart and laughed but focused on the game too. They still got lost to each other from time to time but everyone were too happy to point out how sappy they were. Alec found that he didn’t either mind at all, actually he loved how their relationship was growing.

 

Everything was going really well in his life for once and he hoped that it would stay that way.

 

***

 

Two hours later, the pizzas were gone and the wine bottle empty. All of them except Alec had drank quite lot and it showed. Alec would drive him and Magnus home so that’s why he hadn’t drunk at all.

 

Right now though they were having a heated and loud conversation about… Magnus didn’t even know. He was feeling quite buzzed but so were the others. The topic seemed to change every minute and Magnus wasn’t sure when he had last laughed so much with other people than just Alexander or his friends.

 

“No they can’t be compared!” Simon complained loudly. Oh, right. They were having an argument about which character from Brooklyn-Nine-Nine is the best.

 

“I like Rosa the best,” Izzy said and Simon shot an offended look to her, what made everyone laugh. “Sorry that’s my opinion,” she shrugged.

 

“I like Holt,” Alec stated which instead made everyone except Magnus shocked.

 

“You watch Brooklyn-Nine-Nine?!” Clary yelled when the others didn’t seem to be able to say anything.

 

“Yeah Magnus got me hooked with it about two weeks ago,” Alec grinned and Magnus chuckled next to him.

 

The conversation once again picked up volume and tempo. Magnus snuggled closer to Alec’s side and stayed there.

 

After another half an hour Alec decided that it would be good time to leave. Jace and Clary were planning to stay the night because both of them had drunk.

 

“I think we should leave soon,” Alec told them.

 

“Now already?” Simon asked.

 

“Yep, I’ve gotten enough of you,” Alec teased. “Just kidding, I want to have few moments with just Magnus so.”

 

Isabelle awwed to them. “Okay maybe we have to let you guys go.”

 

They started saying good byes and just as they were going to put jackets and shoes on Jace spoke.

 

“Hey can I have a word with you, Magnus?”

 

Magnus was surprised by this but figured that it probably wouldn’t be anything bad, the whole evening had gone so well. “Yeah sure.”

 

He turned to Alec when he felt him squeeze his hand.

 

“I will wait you in the car,” he smiled reassuringly. Magnus nodded and let go of his hand as he went outside.

 

“Let’s go to the living room so they can chat in peace.” Izzy said to Clary and Simon. “It was so nice to meet you Magnus, we have to go shopping soon like we talked!”

 

“Yes of course!” Magnus replied and said last byes to Simon and Clary too before they walked away.

 

Jace turned to look at him the second the others were out of sight. Magnus raised his eyebrows to incline him to speak and Jace smiled slightly. “Sorry I don’t mean to keep you away from Alec but I just needed to thank you.”

 

“About what?” Magnus frowned.

 

“That you bring the best out of Alec.” Jace stated simply and Magnus was taken-aback. “I know you’ve known each other only few weeks but I can already tell that my brother is happier.”

 

Magnus took this information in for a moment and smiled a bit shyly which wasn’t normal to him. “That’s good to know then, truth to be told Alexander makes me feel the same way.”

 

Jace smiled wider and clapped him on a shoulder. “Good. I know you’ve already proven yourself but I still have to say that if you hurt him, you have to face at _least_ me and Izzy.” He said the last part without a trace of humor on his face.

 

“I’m not planning to hurt him ever, trust me with that.” Magnus said just as seriously and Jace’s face brightened once again. He stepped back and smirked.

 

“Go to your man, he’s waiting for you.”

 

Magnus laughed and complied. He said good bye to Jace before stepping outside. He saw Alec’s car in front of the building and he walked to it before getting in. He couldn’t help the big smile spreading on his face and he turned to Alec as he fastened his seat belt.

 

“Well? How was it?” Alec asked with a smile and began to drive.

 

“Pretty good actually. He gave me a “talk” too, but different from Izzy’s.”

 

Alec groaned. “I’m sorry if they were too much.”

 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s thigh and squeezed lightly. “Not at all. They were lovely.”

 

Alec smiled at Magnus and focused on driving again. They settled in comfortable silence for few minutes and Magnus got an idea but wasn’t sure if it was too forward. Well, you could only know if you asked.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec hummed in response to let him know that he had his attention.

 

“You said that you wanted to spend few moments with me?” Magnus continued and Alec chuckled.

 

“I did.”

 

“Well… I was thinking that maybe you could spend the night at my place… with me.” He said and bit his lip.

 

Alec tensed almost unnoticeably, but Magnus paid attention to it. His eyes widened as he realised immediately what Alec was thinking.

 

“Just to sleep!” he said hastily.

 

He watched as Alec relaxed and seemed to considerate this. After a few seconds he turned to Magnus. “I don’t have any clothes with me or anything.”

 

“You can borrow my clothes and I have a spare toothbrush.”

 

Magnus could see the moment when Alec made up his mind. “Yeah, okay,” he said with a grin.

 

Magnus grinned back. “Okay.”

 

Alec’s hand found it’s way to Magnus’ hand, which had been on Alec’s thigh. “It isn’t late yet, maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle?”

 

“Oh that sounds good! We could finally watch Bird Box, just to see what all the hype is about.”

 

“Yeah let’s do that.”

 

Alec parked his car to the parking lot beside Magnus’ apartment building and they both got out of the car. Alec had been few times at Magnus’, but he had never stayed the night.

 

They chatted amongst themselves as they made their way to the apartment. Magnus unlocked the door and they left their jackets and shoes to the entrance.

 

“I know that we usually watch tv in the living room but I thought that we could just straight go to bed, I have a tv there too.” Magnus suggested.

 

Alec nodded and followed Magnus to his bedroom. He had actually never been there and wasn’t surprised at how beautifully it was decorated. It screamed Magnus.

 

“I think we are pretty same size, the sweatpants might be a bit short,” Magnus said from where he was looking through his closet. He held pair of clothes in his hand and gave them to Alec. “Behind that door is the bathroom and there is also a toothbrush in the drawer.”

 

Alec nodded. “What about you?”

 

“I have to feed Chairman Meow and I’ll go to the other bathroom so you can be in peace.” He chuckled.

 

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ cheek and kissed him shortly. “Thanks.”

 

Magnus watched him disappearing in the bathroom and sighed happily. He grabbed a t-shirt from the closet and went to his kitchen. He quickly put food to the Chairman and then went to the other bathroom.

 

He took the make-up wipes from the drawer and froze when he realised a thing. This would be the first time that Alec saw him without his make-up. It would also be the first time in… he didn’t even know… in a very long time that someone in the first place _saw_ him without his armour.

 

Okay, now wasn’t the time to back up. He just couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

 

Before he started to overthink too much, he took off his make-up and washed his face. He brushed his teeth and changed clothes. He stared at his reflection for a minute, gathered himself and then walked out of the bathroom.

 

When he reached his bedroom, he opened the slide door and saw Alec sitting cross legged on top of the covers on the bed scrolling through his phone. His gaze snapped up when he heard Magnus and his eyes widened when he looked at him.

 

His mouth hang open slightly and for few seconds he was completely quiet.

 

“Holy hell,” he whispered and Magnus averted his gaze to the floor, trying not to feel hurt. He should've realised that he wouldn't like what he saw.

 

He heard Alec get up from the bed and only thing that was going through his mind was that _would Alec really leave him now?_

 

That was, until he felt a finger under his chin. “Look at me Magnus, please.”

 

Magnus forced his gaze up and hated how vulnerable he felt.

 

“Magnus you are beautiful.”

 

_What?_

 

Magnus froze and now that he let himself _look_ he saw how awed the look on Alec’s face was.

 

Alec caressed his cheek softly with his finger tips. “You have to know that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, make-up or no make-up.”

 

This wasn’t the reaction Magnus had anticipated, it was so much better. Magnus let himself smile slowly and placed his hand on top of Alec’s.

 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

 

Alec looked at him adoringly for a second. “Okay, come on, let’s see that movie now.”

 

***

 

They were curled up in the bed together. Magnus had his head on Alec’s chest, one leg between his legs and an arm thrown over his waist. Alec either played with his hair or drew patterns on his back.

 

Alec really didn’t know what was happening in the movie, Magnus probably didn’t either because they had been talking about everything and nothing almost the whole time. And Alec was way too distracted by Magnus himself.

 

Alec admired how Magnus let him see himself in this state, which had obviously been a big step for him. After Alec had reassured him about his looks, he had visibly turned back to his joking, confident self.

 

Magnus was just so… _beautiful_. Just like he had told him. He was beautiful inside and out.

 

Magnus was telling him a story about one of his and his friends’ drunken nights and was just finishing it when they noticed that the credits started rolling. Magnus looked at the tv confusedly before turning to Alec.

 

“Do you have any idea what happened in the movie?”

 

“Nope,” he said, popping the p.

 

Magnus laughed and got halfly on top of Alec so that he could see his face.

 

“I guess we got a bit distracted.”

 

Alec smiled up to him and shrugged. “I guess we did, you are pretty distracting.”

 

Magnus burst out laughing so that the corners of his eyes crinkled. Alec couldn’t help but pull him down in a kiss, unfortunately cutting off Magnus’ laughter. Magnus quickly adjusted to the kiss, and opened his mouth to let Alec’s tongue in.

 

Alec moved his hands down to Magnus’ hips. Their kisses grew passion in each passing second. Magnus moaned quietly when Alec nipped his lower lip, and pressed more firmly against him.

 

They started to get more and more intense and Magnus’ other hand wound it’s way to where the hem of Alec’s shirt was. He moved his hand under his shirt and grazed his fingertips over his lowest abs. Alec shivered at the contact and moaned breathily. 

 

Magnus broke off the kiss for a second to move to straddle Alec properly and dived back in. Alec slid his hand under Magnus' shirt and moved it from his back to his ribs. Magnus started kissing down his jaw and Alec moaned when he nipped his neck softly and soothed it over his tongue afterwards. He sucked on it and grinded down his hips experimentally.

 

"Magnus..." he breathed out. "Magnus can you stop for a moment."

 

Magnus stopped immediately and they opened their eyes to look at each other. Alec’s breath hitched when he saw how dark Magnus’ eyes were. His pupils were blown wide, but his eyes were filled with concern. His cheeks were flushed and lips red and Alec probably looked the same.

 

“Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?” Magnus tensed.

 

“No. You didn't anything wrong.” He said a little bit breathlessly and smiled up at Magnus, who relaxed. “Just… maybe we should slow down?”

 

“Yeah of course, whatever you want, darling.” Magnus smiled warmly, showing no sign of annoyance or disappointment, and brushed some of the hair out of Alec's eyes. He pecked Alec quickly on top of his nose and Alec scrunched his nose while smiling fondly.

 

Magnus moved away from on top of Alec and laid beside him. He reached to Alec’s hand to link their fingers together.

 

He brought his hand to his lips and kissed each of Alec’s knuckles. Alec felt his heart swell at the action. Magnus looked at Alec through his lashes and his face got serious.

 

“Alexander, I want you to know that you never have to do anything that you don’t want to. We have sex when you are ready, or we never have to. I’m perfectly content in with just spending time and being with you, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Alec stared at Magnus with wonder in his eyes. “Same goes to you, Magnus. And I trust you so I know that you wouldn’t pressure me in to anything. I won’t either.” He said truthfully. “I do want to have sex with you, I just don’t want to rush into things. I- I feel like this might be something special, and I don’t want to ruin this.”

 

Magnus caressed his hand and whispered, “I feel the same.”

 

Alec couldn’t believe how lucky he was with having Magnus in his life.

 

Suddenly there was a familiar spark in Magnus’ eyes and he said teasingly, “Turn over, I wanna spoon you.”

 

Alec chuckled and did as said. Magnus threw a hand over his waist and pulled him closer until Alec’s back was against Magnus’ chest.

 

They talked for a little while after that. Alec started to feel his eyelids droop and yawned.

 

Magnus pressed a light kiss on the back of Alec’s neck. "I think we should sleep," he whispered.

 

"Yeah, we should." Alec stifled another yawn.

 

“Good night, Alexander.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and let the sleep come with small smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, everything will be appreciated.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
